Lost in Love 1
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: Narusasu. My first Narusasu Fan fiction. I know it sucks but I Tried :D I spelled Kabuto.Y wrong the whole time lol sowwy , YAOI
1. Chapter 1 Narusasu

I(Sasuke) was sitting there kissing my boyfriend Naruto not Thinking about anyone else. We go way too Carried away in the moment that every call I got from my brother our text telling me too get home I just ignored. I was so in love with my Blondish Hair Boy Friend I almost died Saving him. We seem too risk our lives for one another a lot because of these Missions Kakashi-sensi gives us and because Sakura never Helps us out. She normally sits there in Fear our something like that.

Everyone knows me and Naruto are Dating but the girls don't give up. We had this school dance The other week and I had 15 different girls ask me too Dance with them. Or was it 17 I don't know I lost Track. Well back too me and Naruto. Were in highschool. 11 grade. I like school but Naruto hates it!. We meet at school it was 3 grade.

Iruka-Sensi introduced us to one another. He said that we were going too be in a team together and ever sense that day we fought a lot. Even if we are Dating there's a lot of time's we want too kill Each other. Well We were kissing a lot. My brother Itachi probably called me 12 times and texted me 40. Finally My bro called me again and I got annoyed so I answered it. "What the Hell u want Itachi" I said upset. "I know your making out with Naruto and all but I need u too Get your Ass home" Said Itachi. "Ugh fine!" I said. "Thank you. Now. How was good Was your Making out" Said Itachi. "Ew you Pervert your worse than Jriaya and that's bad!" I said. " Ha get your Ass home little brother" Said Itachi laughing.

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. "Naruto sorry but I got too Get home Itachi needs my help for something" I said looking into the blue eyed boy. "Aw we just got too the fun part though" Said Naruto. "I know I'm sorry maybe tomorrow after school" I said smiling at him. "Ok" he said getting off of me. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. Before I walked out his house the blonde boy grabbed my arm so I was facing him. "You forgot something" He said giggling. "Oh so I did" I said laughing. He kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he forces his tongue down my throat. "Hm. Naruto lets not start I got too get home" I said.

" I know I'm sorry" he said giggling. I smiled and started too walk home. When I got home I looked across the Street and saw Sakura and Hinata playing Ball. I sighed. Whenever I see them it remains me about before me and Naruto started going out. Hinata had a HUGE crush on Naruto and I took that from her. Sakura had a HUGE crush on me and I also took that from her. I felt so guilty. I just shrugged and walked into my house where Itachi was cooking dinner. "I'm Home!" I Screamed and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Sasuke. Your just is time For dinner:)" Said Itachi. "You. Cooking? Do u have a Fever our something" I said feeling his forehead.

" Ha Nice one Uchiha" Said Itachi smiling at his brother. "So why did u call me home" I said eating. "I'm sorry did I interrupt u and Naruto's Sex moment" Itachi said laughing. " Yeah u did. Now why am I home" I Said. "Well your Progress Report came in" Said Itachi. " I Swear too God I only have a C+ in Math because my Math Teacher hates me!" I said worried on what he's going too say. He giggles. "Sasuke. You have straight A+'s and u guys Extra credit in all your classes you have a 4.0." Said Itachi smiling at me. "I do!" I said taking the Progress Report from Itachi.

"It's Expected from my little bro" Said Itachi smiling. "Ha" I said letting out a big breath. "Now keep that up and you'll Definetly make it too 12 grade" Said Itachi patting me on the back. The only person who had ever seen me smile this big was Itachi with Naruto I would smile but not as big u know. " And I also called u home because I have something for u." Itachi. " Oh no I'm scared" I said. "Ha ok. For having a 4.0 I got you and Naruto tickets too go too Konoha's Museum" Said Itachi smiling at me knowing I've been wanting too go for awhile now.

"Thank You bro" I said happy I can finally go . "Well school's in the morning I'm going too do some homework and then go too bed" I Said looking tiered. "Ok Good night then" Said Itachi going into the living room and Switching threw the channels. I went up too my bed room and started too do homework that's not due for another month. When I was all done it was around 10:00 and I fell back into my bed tiered too death. I fell asleep. My Dream was horrible.

**_In my dream_**

"Naruto" I said. "Sasuke!" Said Kakashi. I turned around. "Kakashi! What's Happen" I said. " Sense u and Naruto loved each other so much it came into the way of our missions and Naruto , Sakura , Hinata , Kiba , and Iruka Sensi end up dieing." Said Kakashi. "No! That's not true!" I sreamed. "Break up with Naruto our Konoha will die along with your friends" Said Kakashi. "No don't I cant!" I said. "Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto. "Naruto!" I said running too him. "Sasuke wake up! Sasuke Wake up!" Said Naruto. "Wait Naruto" I said and then I woke up in my bed with Itachi over me.

**_out my_**** dream**

I woke up with Itachi over me. "Sasuke you ok. I walked into your room too see you sweating and Screaming Naruto!" Said Itachi in a worried voice. "Yeah I-I'm fine just had a nightmare ill be ok" I said. " Ok we'll Get Ready for school I'm going to drive you" Said Itachi. I shook my head yes. He walked out of my room and I got ready. When I got too school I was thinking about that dream. "Is that Dream a sign that I have too- No! What am I thinking I'm Not going too break up with Naruto. It was just a Dream. Ugh I'm so tired that Dream sure got too me" I said trying not too fall asleep in the middle of the hall way. I looked over too see Naruto coming up too me.

"Its Naruto. Stay cool" I Said too myself. "Hey Sasuke!" Said Naruto kissing my forehead. "H-Hi Naruto" I said trying too get my Eyes too Stay opened. Naruto smiled at me but when he opened his eyes and saw me About too fall asleep he frowned. "Sasuke you ok you look tired" Said Naruto. "Yea I Stayed up longer than I thought Doing homework and when I did go too bed I had a Bad Dream and I stayed up half the night" I said leaning agents my locker. "Well you should've Called me I could've helped you fall asleep" Naruto said staring at me. " Well I'm sorry. You know The world Doesn't revolve around you!" I said. "You Don't have too get all Offensive" Said Naruto

"I'm Not Getting Offensive!" I Screamed at him. The Whole Hallway saw us yelling at each other. "Then what are u saying!" Screamed Naruto. I thought about the Dream for a minute and Knew what I had too do. "I-I- I Want too Break up!" I Screamed at him. Naruto stared at me. He didn't say anything. I grabbed out the tickets that Itachi Gave me and I Threw them in the air. "Here. You can have these stupid tickets. Maybe u can Take Hinata our Sakura I know they will love going on a Date with u!" I said. "Fine I will" He Said. I shook my head no. "You Bastard" I said and walked out of the hallway.

"UGH!" Screamed Naruto going the other direction.

When I got home I sat there on my Bed Not saying a word. I was thinking about Naruto. I cant belive we Fought like that and it was all my Fault. Itachi walked into my room with a cup of water and Set it on my night stand. I looked at him. "Thank you" I said digging my Face into my pillow. "Sasuke I know it hurts. You and Naruto were like Soul Mates but it didn't work out. Its going too be ok. He doesn't Deserve you Anyways. Your smart , funny , cool , and a Awsome little brother and Naruto well he doesn't know what he's missing out" Said Itachi trying too cheer me up.

"But I broke up with him" I said. "Well if he loved you he would be begging on his knees too have you back. But did he?" said Itachi." I Guess not" I said. "There you go. Don't worry. With you being my brother you'll find a girl or guy Faster than Someone can say love." Said Itachi laughing. " I guess" I said laughing with him.

The next Day at school was quite. I didn't talk too anyone I just mind my own Business. But what sucked the worse about all this. I sit next too Naruto in all my Classes .. I sat down in Science and Naruto Sat next too me. We ignored each other for awhile Until The wind from outside blew all my papers off the desk he helped me pick them up. When I try too grab the last one he Tried too grab the same one with seeing my hand and we ended up touching hands. We stared at our hands as they touched until I pulled back my hand "You creep" I said grabbing the paper and putting the papers on the desk. "Oh go Fuck Urself" Said Naruto Making a Rude gesture.

In math it was even worse. We sat there in math. He was moving his leg back and our legs touched one another and he keep his leg there touching mine for like 5 minutes till I finally kicked him. "Ouch!" Said Naruto rubbing his leg. "Never touch me again!" I said walking away too sit next too Kiba. Naruto sighs. He was still in love with me. He couldn't stop thinking about me. So he had a plan.

I was talking to Hinata. Naruto pasted us and grabbed my arm dragging me with him into the Janitors Closet.

"What the hell!" I Screamed at Naruto as he Shuts the door . "Sasuke we need too talk" Said Naruto. "No we don't!" I said. Then the Janitor Walked into the room. "What do u need?" Said Naruto. "The broom" Said the Janitor. I Grabbed it and gave it too him and shut the door. "Yes we need to talk" said Naruto. "About?" I said. "You want to know what I want too talk about." Said Naruto. "Yes I Do" I said. He than Put his arms around me and kissed me. The Janitor than opened the door again. "I need the dust-" He Stopped when he saw us kissing. He smiled and closed the door.

I tried too get out but Naruto was holding me too tight I couldn't move. Then I freak out when I felt something I didn't want to feel. Naruto's tongue. He was trying too Get his tongue in my mouth and I was shocked. I could've stopped. I could've kicked him in the balls and told him too fuck himself but I didn't. Instead I aloud him too put his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know why. Finally I stopped him. He let me go thinking I would be happy he kissed me. I was on the inside but on the outside I was disgusted. I wiped my mouth. "Go too hell!" I said and he looked shocked at me. I Ran out the Closet and down the hall way. " Wait Sasuke!" He screamed chasing me trying too get me too stop

And that's how everything started

* * *

**_Hey guys its me :D. This is my first Narusasu story sorry if it sucked i tried too write a lot more than i did for the John and Dave story so i hope you liked if not its ok. I don't own Naruto;( ok bii!~John/Sasuke{i cosplay as both}_**


	2. Chapter 2 Narusasu

I walked down the hall way trying too lose him. Finally I went into the Bathroom and washed my face off. I looked at myself in the mirror thinking what Itachi said **_If he really did love you he would be begging on his knees for_**** you** Well he's Right because Naruto Doesn't Deserve me. Our I don't Deserve him. I don't know!

I walked out the bathroom too only get pulled away from Kakashi and on the way he grabbed Sakura and Naruto. He pulled us into The 5th's office where Sat the 5th with all the Sensi around her. "What's the meaning of the pulling Kakashi!" I Yelled wiping my Shirt off. "Naruto. Sasuke. We have a Mission for you guys that can Kill you so listen up. Your going too Orochimaru's Base too get Kabito any Complains" Said the 5th. Before I could finish she went on. "Here is a map of the whole Base and here are walkie talkie's. None of us Sensei's can help you. Only you two Shinobi can do this" Said the 5th smiling at us.

I Grabbed one of the walkie talkie's and so did he. He grabbed the Map. I didn't say a word I just stared at my brother who was actually standing behind the 5th. I saw his eyes. They changed. I stepped onto the 5th's Table "You bastard!" I screamed at my brother trying too grab him but only too get pulled back by Kakashi. "Let me at him!" I screamed . Naruto and Sakura step back In Fear they never seen me like this and they didn't even know why I was mad.

"I brung out my kunai and swung it at itachi only too get myself cut with it. "Ah!" I screamed looking at the blood from my arm go onto the 5th's Papers. I stopped. Kakashi looked at me. I looked back at Naruto and ran out the door. "What the hell was that!" Screamed Naruto looking at Itachi and Kakashi. "I'll Explain" Said Itachi walking in front of the 5th's desk. "The other Day before you and Sasuke broke up I used my Sharingan to Give Sasuke a nightmare Of You dieing and if you guys didn't Break up We'll all be died. There was a reason for this. At your Age you will not get it your just a Shinobi . You wouldn't unsterstand Crap at your Age but all you need too know is Sasuke didn't wanna break up with u.

That Day he was just confused, Tired, scared. He didn't wanna break up with you but it happened. Sasuke just relized that too. Just looking into my Sharingan he's Powerful. He's not my weak little brother. Like I told him. You don't Deserve him" Said Itachi. "So Sasuke still does love me!" Naruto said. "He talks About you every day. Trust me I have nothing agents you too Dating it wasn't even my orders" Said Itachi Smiling at the 6 whiskered boy. "I have too find Sasuke" Said Naruto smiling and running out the office.

Sakura smiles and looks up. "Please make them back together" Said Sakura smiling. Kakashi and the 5th smiled at each other. Itachi Glaced at Sakura and smiled.

With me.

I was sitting on the mountain. I have a kunai in my hand putting it in my skin. I made the Cut bigger and Blooder. "Stupid Itachi!" I screamed as I moves the kunai in and out of the cut. I than hit one of the bones in my arm an my arm go num."God!" I Screamed in pain. I ripped the Sleeve from my School outfit and put it over my arm but the blood leaked threw. "Dammit!" I said and I threw the kunai. "God you trying too kill me!" Said Naruto standing where I threw the Kunia.

"Naruto?" I said. Naruto walked over too me with bandages in him hand. "If were going on this mission you can be in pain." Said Naruto looking at the sleeve that's covered in blood on my arm. I didn't say anything. I watched him as he took of the bloody ripped sleeve and looked at the Huge cut that went threw my arm. He Grabbed the bandages and Wrapped it around my arm. He smiled. "There you go all better" he said smiling at me. I look at him and he stares back. I did something I"m going too regret. I grabbed the back of his head and quickly kissed him.

It was a long kiss. It was sweet and simple. He tasted like Ramen. I opened my eyes and notice his eyes were opened too. I didn't want too kiss him but for some reason I couldn't stop kissing him. I didn't even want to stop for a Breath. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me more too him. I closed my eyes as I feel his Tongue trying too break threw my Teeth and I aloud it.

As his tongue went in and out my mouth I layed on the Grass we were sitting on and he got on top of me. Finally we stopped kissing for a breath. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. Our breathing was Heavy. He than Gave me a simple smile. He Stared at my Black eyes and I started at his Ocean blue eyes. He Got off of me and I Stood up. It was kind a Akward. I Wiped of my remaining shirt because I ripped the Sleeves off so only the Chest part was there and said "Well I'll see you at the mission" then walked away with out another word.

When I walked away I could here Naruto sigh then walk the other direct. "I'm losing my mind" Naruto said. "I want Sasuke back. That kiss felt so right. We Deserve too be together!" Naruto said.

**_The next_ day**

It was time for us too leave for the mission and Me and Naruto were standing there as the 5th was giving us this boring Speech on how Kakashi , Iruka-sensi , and Shikamaru will be waiting outside of the Base just in case one of us get hurt our too help Us get Kabito back to the Village. It was so boring **I** almost fell asleep. Finally when she was done Talking mead Naruto head too the Base with the 3 following us. "We will Stay right here and wait for you guys too come out" Said Shikamaru Standing on a tree branch with Iruka-sensi and Kakashi.

"Do you guys have your walkie takie's" I asked looking at Shikamaru. "Yeah we got them" He says holding them up. Naruto shakes his head yes and We enter the Base. It was Dark. There was a little light from the dim light bulbs in the Hallway's. This place was not Guarded. "Wow I thought we were going too have too fight a lot but there's no one too fight" Said Naruto. I than brung out on of my kunia's. "Because of no Guard I'm guessing they use Traps instead. " I said. "Wow what old school" Said Naruto. Naruto steps one. "Naruto! Don't move!" I screamed. "What?!" He said stepping. Once he took that step there was a string that broke and Kunai's Came at us. I got my Kunai and tried too block all of them.

"Run! Naruto! Run!" I screamed. Naruto runs down the Hallway trying not too Step on any more Traps. More kunia's came at me and it started too scratch me but I keep trying too block them with my one kunai I had in my hand. Naruto Ran more down the hallway And ran into one of the room's. The room Had little light. He Was shaking. "Ugh Sasuke!" He screamed. "Hello. Naruto" Said Orochimaru coming out of the Shadow of the room. "Orochimaru!" Naruto said Angry. "What are u doing here fox!?" Said Orochiamru with a Evil smirk on his Face.

"I- I'm" Said Naruto. Naruto looked at Orochimaru's eyes. The same eyes that bit Sasuke in the neck. "I'm here for Kabito!" Screamed Naruto. "Oh so you are" Said Kabito walking next too Orochimaru. "Kabito!" Naruto Screamed. "Kabito I'll leave you too this boy I think I can trust u with killing him" Said Orochimaru turning around. "Yea I can do this" Said Kabito. Orochimaru shakes his head than walks away. "Now come on Fox Boy. Let's play" Said Kabito. Naruto brings out his kunai and swung it at Kabito where Kabito did the same.

With me.

The Kunai got more and more Faster by the second. Blood drips down from my arms and legs. Finally the Kunai's Stop and I fell too my knees. "Gosh. Orochimaru really out done himself. He probably Knew me and Naruto would come" I said. I stood up. "I need too find Naruto. "I said but right when I moved I squinched in pain. "Ok I have too try too ignore the pain" I said to myself. I started too run Fast.

Naruto and Kabito were head too head. Finally Kabito stepped back and brung out little needles. "Take this!" He screamed. Naruto closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his Face too block them but instead he heard someone scream "Fire Justu!". He looks up and Sees me standing in front of him. Then he looks at Kabito who was Fainted on the ground. "You did it Sasuke!" Naruto Screamed smiling. His smile than Turned into a Straight Face and he looks at the needles that were In my arms and legs and Stomach.

"Sasuke why!?" He said. "I-I don't know" I said. "Why didn't you save yourself!" Said Naruto. "Maybe because I was ... Lost in love" I Whsipered. "What!?" Said Naruto. "Because I still... I still ... Love you" I said. Naruto small eyes went wide when I advantully Fell Backward. He caught me. "Sasuke!" Naruto screams holding onto me. I put my head on his Face and said silently. "I love you". He smiled with a Tear falling from hi Face. "I-I love you too" He said.

We were lost into Each others love. We loved Each other so much we Risked our lives.

If you have a love one. Love them before there gone forever.

* * *

Hey guys! This was the end of my First Narusasu Fan fiction. I hope you liked I because both of these are like more than 2000 words I had too type but it was worth it. Tahnk you too my Friend who Made me do this because if It wasnt for my friend this would be a lot more boring;p. I don't own Naruto:(. Ill Talk to ya later. Comment, Like, Follow, Send ideas, Tell People about my story, And Shit like that :P ok bii! ~Sasuke {I cosplay as him}~


End file.
